marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Inanna (Earth-616)
could be a false representation of Inanna), Ishtoreth (unidentified being who could even be a location, an ancestor or a historical figure), and Epus (known as Ishtar). }} | Aliases = Ashtoreth (Hebrew name), Asthoreth (in Khoraja); Astarte (Kelkan, Shemite, Corinthian, Khaurani and Phoenician name), Astorte Astartu (Akkadian name), Ishtar (Assyrian name), Ishatar, Lady of the Sky, Earth-Mother; Innin (Sumerian name) Derketo (Shemite name), Derketa (Kushite name), Queen of the Dead, ---- Possibly Astoreth (Shem, Khauran, Zingara, others) ---- Posed as Alonia | Identity = Public | Affiliation = Annunaki; ; Satan's ; served by the Bailiff of Madness | Relatives = Category:Inanna Family Anu (father);Category:Anu Family Ki (mother);Category:Gaea Family Ba'al, Ea, Martu, Ningal (brothers); Ereshkigal (sister); Pteor (mate);Category:Pteor Family Dagon (brother/husband; possibly two beings, see Dagon's origin);Category:Dagon Family Tammuz (brother/husband);Category:Tammuz Family Nergal, Marduk, Ullikummis (nephews); Shamash (great-nephew); Anshar (grandfather); Kishar (grandmother); Lahmu (great-grandfather); Lahamu (great-grandmother); Demon of Dark Valley, Pthassiass (possible spawns); numerous others | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Dilmun; Allatum; formerly Ababenzzar; a realm of Hell; Irkalla | Gender = Female | Height = 5'8" | Weight = 290 lbs | Eyes = Violet | Eyes2 = | Hair = VioletCategory:Purple Hair | Hair2 = silver (as Alonia)Category:Silver Hair | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = ; Inanna's entry | Citizenship = Dilmun | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Archdemon, Demon of inspiration and madness; Category:Inspiration DeitiesCategory:Madness Deities formerly goddess of love, fertility, and war, Category:Love DeitiesCategory:War DeitiesCategory:Fertility Deities ---- Goddess of fire and flesh (as Ishtar); Category:Fire DeitiesCategory:Unclassified Deities Themes Death-goddess, Queen of the Dead (as Derketa); Goddess of love and death (as Ashtoreth) Category:Death Deities | Education = | Origin = Annunaki degenerated into an Archdemon | PlaceOfBirth = Ababenzzar, Shem | PlaceOfDeath = | Creators = Roy Thomas; Rich Buckler | First = Tower of Shadows #7 | First2 = (Mentioned as Ishtar) (Mentioned as Derketa) (First appearance as Ishtar) (Mentioned as Asthoreth) (Mentioned as Astarte) (Mentioned as the Earth-Mother) (Mentioned as Derketo) (Fist appearance as Inanna) | Death = Hellstorm #15 | HistoryText = Fallen angel According to unconfirmed sources, the angel Astoreth became a fallen angel, cast out of Heaven, possibly for participating in Lucifer's rebellion. It is possible that the account of Astoreth being a fallen angel cast out of Heaven was an erroneous perception of Inanna. Hyborian Age Origin Inanna was the Annunaki goddess of love, fertility and war. She was the beautiful and youngest daughter of Anu, leader of the Annunnaki, and of Ki (Gaea), Elder goddess and earth-goddess, and was born in Ababenzzar, then in Shem, during the Hyborian era. Relationships, aliases and worship Known as the Earth-Mother, Inanna mated with Pteor, the male sky-god. She also consorted with her brother, Tammuz, the handsome god of shepherds, also known as Adonis. She was believed to have possibly spawned the Demon of Dark Valley, Pthassiass, the "Dweller in the Pool", and another monster, and to drink the blood spilled in battle. Earth-Mother was also known under the guises of Ishtar, Derketo and Ashtoreth, among others: * As Derketo, she was originally a male Shemite god, also worshiped (along with Dagon) in Zembabwei, as gold images. "His" story was garbled, and he eventually became the goddess Derketa to mate with the Kushite death-god Dagon, who may or may not be her brother the Annunaki god Dagon, or a relation of him. They were told to live in Hell. Derketa, Queen of the Dead, was primarily invoked by the lower castes of the people of Kush, who worshiped at the temple of Jullah, "the devil-devil house". In the Black Kingdoms, a kind of poisonous fruits were known as the Apples of Derketa, and were allegedly the deadliest poison west of Khitai. Her statue and Dagon's were among the many in the Temple of a Thousand Gods of Messantia, in Argos. * She was worshiped as Ashtoreth in Shem as a good deity, and was also the goddess of Kelka, as a goddess of love and death requiring sacrifices. * As Ishtar, she became a prominent goddess during the Hyborian age, and was invoked notably by the Cimmerian Conan, the people of Numalia in Nemedia, Zahmahn in Corinthia, Poitain in Aquilonia, and Ophir. * She was also worshiped as Astarte at least in Corinthia and Khauran. She was possibly worshiped as Asthoreth at least in Khoraja. Those names were invoked alongside Ishtar's. Ishtar, Derketo and Ashtoreth are considered chiefs among the Earth-Mother goddesses held responsible for the fertility of Shem's lands. ... Allegedly jealous of the beautiful mortal Isolene, Ishtar had her locked up in a tower guarded by demons. Later, at the time gods and mortals walked together, her own priest Libro stole her Lifestone, granting him power over her for centuries. Age of Conan The Kushite shaman N'Yaga led the tribe of Bird-Riders of the Southern Isles who adopted him and Bêlit, the daughter of King Atrahasis of Asgalun, to believe that she was the daughter of the death-goddess Derketa, Atrahasis having mated with Derketa. Libro eventually lost the Lifestone, and it returned to her in Ababenzzar (now in the desert separating Turan from the Hyborian kingdoms), where Libro tried to retrieve it with the help of Conan (who didn't knew Libro's true intentions). Under the mortal form of Alonia, Ishtar tried to dissuade Libro, in vain. As Libro invoked a creature to kill Conan who slew him in return, "Alonia" intervened, allowing the barbarian to destroy the creature. She then recovered her Lifestone and appeared to Conan as Ishtar. When Conan and Bêlit came to the Temple of a Thousand Gods to acquire the Iron-Bound Book of Skelos, the priest used his hypnosis powers to have both of them to appear to the other respectively as Dagon and Derketa, for them to fight each other. Conan, triumphing over "Derketa", was able to figure things before he would slay Bêlit. Antiquity Around 2700 BC, Inanna attempted to add the Eternal champion Gilgamesh to her list of sexual conquests. When Gilgamesh rejected her proposition, she had Anu send the Bull of Heaven to attack him, but Gilgamesh slew the beast. Inanna killed Gilgamesh's friend Enkidu in return. However, the Bull of Heaven, also known as the therianthropic god Gugalanna, was wed to Inanna's sister Ereshkigal. His death caused a deep enmity between the two sisters. Soon, when Inanna descended to Ereshkigal's Irkalla, she was trapped within the netherworld realm and could only escape after Tammuz was seized by Ereshkigal's demons and forced to take Inanna's place. At some point, the God of battle and deity of war Epus was known as Ishtar. Degeneration into demon As the belief of the Annunaki began to be supplanted by Christianity, Inanna was among those of her brethen to be tricked by Marduk Kurios. Those who accepted the deal transformed/ degenerated into demons, in a desperate attempt to maintain their influence in the Earth realm. In recent centuries, she rose to power in the netherworlds and became the demoness of inspiration. She tried to establish a foothold in the Earth realm. She also became a member of the Lords of the Splinter Realms. 1700's-1800's Ishtar was still invoked by gypsies living near Wollaston House, in England, two or three hundred years ago. When "Black John" Wollaston and his bullies came to kill them, and did kill Illenna, her mother invoked the names of Marduk, Ishtar and Baal to curse Wolaston and all who bore their violence. Modern Age The curse on the Wollaston was still active in the 20th century. When gypsy-descending Ginny Sutton lured Prof. Emery (who was investigating on the story of the curse) into the Wollaston House to kill and rob him, she was absorbed into the house. The demonic Inanna was seemingly defeated and destroyed by Daimon Hellstrom and occult terrorist Jaine Cutter. | Powers = Goddess As a goddess, Inanna possessed the conventional superhuman physical attributes of an Annunaki/Mesopotamina goddess, including superhuman strength allowing her to lift about 25 tons. She could cause intense emotions in others. Her Lifestone could mystically bestow good fortune and immortality upon mortals. Archdemon Though the extent of her powers following her degeneration into an archdemon is unknown, she possessed vast mystical abilities, and was especially adept at "inspiring" madness in others. Inanna was faithfully served by the demonic Bailiff of Madness. | Abilities = | Strength = She could lift about 25 tons. | Equipment = Lifestone | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Hyborian Age Characters Category:Hyborian Age Deities Category:Kushite Deities Category:Shemite Deities Category:Mythological Figures